The amino acid sequence of the light and heavy chains of homogeneous rabbit antipneumococcal antibodies will be determined. An x-ray crystallographic model of these antibodies will be constructed simultaneously. The variable regions of the antibodies will be synthesized chemically. A parallel effort at in vitro bio-synthesis of these antibodies will be undertaken.